Trouble in Zombie-Town
''Trouble in Zombie-Town ''is an unofficial novel written by Mark Cheverton. It is the first book of The Mystery Of Herobrine trilogy and the fourth book overall in the Gameknight999 franchise. It was released in January 6, 2015. Summary Gameknight999 was sucked into the world of Minecraft when one of his father’s inventions went haywire. Trapped inside the computer game, the former griefer learned the error of his ways, transforming into a heroic warrior and defeating powerful endermen, ghasts, and dragons in order to save the world of Minecraft and his NPC friends that live in it. Gameknight swore that he’d never go inside Minecraft again. But when his little sister, Monet113, accidentally enters the game herself, the User-that-is-not-a-user has no choice but to return to a digital world where the very real danger lies around every corner. With the help of some old friends like Crafter, Hunter, and Stitcher, as well as a few unexpected new ones, Gameknight will journey deep into a zombie village to face Xa-Tul, the powerful zombie king crafted by a shadowy figure with bright glowing eyes and a hatred for Gameknight999. To save his sister, Gameknight will have to learn a few new tricks if he has any chance of defeating this monstrous creature. Plot A mysterious stranger enters Zombie-Town and approaches the centre dais, killing the town's leader and claiming leadership over the entire town (as that is how the system works). He commands a zombie general named Ta-Zin to attack Overworlders as Erebus and Malacoda has done before, only that they've failed. When the stranger was asked for his name, it was revealed that he was Herobrine. Meanwhile, Tommy "Gameknight999" Feynman logs onto Crafter's server from the physical world. He is warmly welcomed. He then finds out that zombies are constantly attacking the village, which explains why there are so many archers. Tommy then goes upstairs for dinner. Back on the server, Herobrine creates an "ender-sword" by damaging an Enderman and reshaping it using his coding powers. He then lures four more Endermen towards him and reshapes them into "ender-armour". When Gameknight logged back in, he realized the villagers were back to the state they were in before the User-that-is-not-a-User arrived: their arms were linked together, they didn't talk, and they didn't interact with users. Crafter informs Gameknight that while he was gone, the Council of Crafters made a decision that villages cannot be seen with hands or interact with users whenever they are seen, as the Council thought that was what caused the zombie problem in the first place. Just as he turned to leave, his sister, Monet113 (real name Jennifer Feynman) logged onto the server using a laptop, eager to meet Crafter, until Gameknight informed her the villagers cannot communicate with her anymore. Upon leaving the village, Gameknight also learned that the villagers would rather be killed than break the new rule. Herobrine accessed the Source by severing a user's server thread. He then teleported himself towards a cave near a zombie-town, finding six zombies there. He damaged them and reshaped them into a giant zombie, Xa-Tul. The next morning, before everyone else woke up, Jenny raced downstairs to the basement computer. She logged in, then turning on the digitizer, thinking it was okay for her to go into Minecraft as Tommy had done so earlier. Just before she was fully digitized, she saw her character on the screen; a baby zombie. Before she could find out why she was fully transported into the game. Inside the game, she discovered that she took the appearance of a baby zombie, not a user as she had expected. She then met Ba-Jin, as well as a few other zombie children. Ba-Jin seemed impressed that Monet113's name was "Mo-Nay", but Monet couldn't understand why. She then followed the group towards zombie-town. In the meantime, Herobrine and Xa-Tul were searching for Gameknight by visiting various servers to determine if he'd ever been there before. Herobrine instructed Xa-Tul to "instruct his new subjects" (175). Xa-Tul defeated the leader of the zombie-town, thus claiming leadership. He announces Herobrine's plan to punish Gameknight and then NPC's. Later, Tommy went downstairs to work on his mod, but discovered that Jenny had digitized herself. Angry at her impulsive act, he logs on to Minecraft and informs Crafter of what Jenny did, including the fact that she looks like a zombie. He then calls Shawny over to help him get Jenny out of Minecraft. When Shawny arrived from across the street, Tommy digitized himself while Shawny took control of things in the physical world. After entering Minecraft, Gameknight ran into Crafter's village, building a TNT trap near the village fortifications and telling the archers to shoot at it with as many arrows as possible. As soon as Gameknight met Crafter, a zombie hoard started to attack. After meeting Hunter and Stitcher, Gameknight went out to talk with the zombie general. The general, Ta-Zin, revealed that they attack because it is what zombies are supposed to do, but also because Xa-Tul commands it as well as "for being the good of the clan" (230). Before the general could say more, however, Hunter shot the zombie dead, but not before it realized that he was speaking with the User-that-is-not-a-User. After returning back to the village, he told Crafter and Hunter that the zombie king is called Xa-Tul. Gameknight then commands Hunter to shoot the TNT trap with her Flame bow. When the TNT exploded, it threw all the arrows upon it up into the air and onto the zombies, killing and damaging many. After the battle, Crafter revealed that there was once another zombie called Xa-Tul who lead the zombies during The Great Zombie Invasion. Crafter said that whoever made up that name was the true threat. Gameknight then told Crafter about his sister and that she looked like a zombie due to Gameknight's mod. Meanwhile, while walking towards zombie-town, Monet113 teaches Ba-Jin about art and beauty. She learns that when Ba-Jin grows older, she would like to have a family but is afraid that the war would harm her children. Ba-Jin also says that the first part of a zombie's name signifies rank- the closer to the end of the alphabet, the higher the rank; therefore a Mo-Nay would be rare and high-ranking. Upon arrival at the town, Monet also learns that zombies are kept alive by "XP fountains" in the town- if a zombie does not make it to an XP fountain in time, they will die. When Monet and Ba-Jin arrive at Ba-Jin's house, Monet uses some dye to add colour to the walls, with Ba-Jin calling it "incredible". Then, an assembly is called at the centre of the town and everyone must attend. The clan leader, Vo-Nas, announced that there had been a battle, where "the leader of the NPC's" and the zombie general came out to talk, but the general was fired upon multiple times and died, even though the general did not attack. The zombies then gave the Salute of Sacrifice to all the zombies who have died in the battle (all but one), similar to the NPC's Salute of the Dead. Vo-Nas then said the zombies will take revenge on the NPC's, but Monet objected, saying that violence is never a solution. After Monet and Vo-Nas argued a bit more, they went home. In the meantime, Herobrine and Xa-Tul were gathering zombie towns across all the server planes for Herobrine's purposes. After searching some server planes for Gameknight, Herobrine came across a group of spiders. He discovers that their queen was disobeying his orders to send Sisters to attack NPC's so they could help with the hatchery. He sends one spider back to the hive to deliver Herobrine's message to the queen, while he sends the rest to attack a village patrolled by an iron golem, essentially killing the spiders. Gameknight, Hunter, and the two Woodcutter twins have set out to find zombie-town- and Monet. After entering the cave leading to zombie-town, he told Crafter to cut off a bit of his smock. After doing so, Gameknight tied the band around his head, telling the company not to shoot him. Gameknight then told Shawny to turn on the zombie mod, so he can sneak into the town. The company then enter zombie-town. Back in Ba-Jin's home, she proudly showed Monet her home, but Monet comments that it lacks personality. She and the other zombie children paint the walls, then they each decorate their shirts. As soon as they were done, the whole town was summoned for another assembly. When they reach the centre, they see Vo-Nas fighting Xa-Tul. Vo-Nas was defeated, and Xa-Tul became the new leader. Herobrine then appeared on the dais, announcing that he can now sense the User-that-is-not-a-User. While searching the cavern for Monet, the group encounter another zombie. They fought him, but before being defeated, the zombie killed one of the Woodcutter twins. Gameknight made his way towards the centre of the town, where Xa-Tul declared war on all of the villagers. Then suddenly, Monet started challenging him, alerting Gameknight to her presence. Monet and Xa-Tul started arguing, then some of the zombie children, including Ba-Jin, starting siding with Monet. Before Xa-Tul was able to attack her, however, Gameknight intervened just in time. Gameknight and Xa-Tul started fighting, and Hunter and Crafter shot him with arrows. Xa-Tul yelled that there are NPC's in zombie-town, and all the zombies started panicking. Gameknight, seeing his chance, grabbed Monet and ran. Zombies started chasing, and, after a few moments at an XP fountain, the group exited the cavern, sealing the exit with TNT, despite Monet's protests. The company started running for the village. Gameknight tried to get Shawny to use the digitizer to get Monet out of Minecraft, but Shawny informed him that it was overheated. The other Woodcutter was killed by cave spiders and zombies along the way. After a bit more running, the rest of the company safely made it back to Crafter's village with Shawny and the archer's help. Shawny also informed Gameknight that a component of the digitizer got fried. Then, Gameknight went out of the village to duel Xa-Tul one-on-one. When Gameknight refused to give his name to Xa-Tul, Xa-Tul called him "Fool". After fighting a bit more, Gameknight told Shawny to turn off the zombie mod for Gameknight. Gameknight defeated Xa-Tul but didn't kill him, as it was unnecessary. Herobrine then teleported to the battlefield and took Xa-Tul away. Due to the special properties of his ender-armour, Gameknight was unable to hit Herobrine. Before Herobrine can defeat Gameknight, Shawny appeared and broke Herobrine's armour with splash water bottles (as water damages endermen). Herobrine then drew a diamond sword and killed Shawny's character, but of course, the real Shawny was unharmed. Hunter then shot another TNT arrow trap created, and Herobrine had to teleport away to avoid getting hit. Gameknight was also able to avoid getting hit by digging himself a small hidey-hole underground. From the perimeter of the battlefield, Herobrine commanded the wounded zombies to attack, but Monet intervened, saying that there had been enough killing and that Ba-Jin was hurt. Monet then made Shawny turn off the zombie mod for her. Monet then made another zombie child carry Ba-Jin back to an XP fountain in zombie-town. The zombies learned to help their friends and acceptance of differences, to Herobrine's dismay. Before he could do anything, wolves chased Herobrine away. Gameknight realized he would endanger the village if he stayed, so he decided to seek out Herobrine himself. The whole village- as well as Monet- went with him, despite Gameknight's protests. Crafter told Gameknight about an Oracle that could help defeat Herobrine. Gameknight decided to seek her out. Lesson Our siblings are our responsibilities, and we must take care of them, and watch out for them until they are old enough to do it on their own. Category:Books Category:The Mystery of Herobrine Category:Wiki